


Boyfriend

by Woon



Series: Wenzsasz: Milkshake Lovers [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Swearing, a nervous Bird, implied Wenzsasz, implied attempted murder, mention of stabbing someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz bummed that Wendell wasn't answering his calls. Oswald gets nervous.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit I wanted to write as a follow-up/ pre-cursor to another fic I am working on.

       “Hey, Boss.” Victor plopped down on the chair in front of Oswald’s desk, causing Penguin glanced up from the paperwork he was going through. Oswald gave him a smile putting his pen down.

         “Victor, happy to have you back.” Which was quite true, he had a headache the whole time Zsasz was gone. It dissipated once he had dispatched that irksome Headhunter. “How is your grandmother doing?” Always curious to hear about the mysterious old woman that can pull Zsasz away from Gotham. 

          “Good. She made a package of those cookies you liked. They’re in the kitchen.” Oswald beamed at the mention of treats from Victor’s Bubby. And then Victor sighed. Oswald gazed at the man's countenance, his hitman was sad.

          “What's wrong, Victor?” 

          “Wendell's not returning my calls.” Picking at a worn spot on the chair’s arm, “It isn't like him to avoid me.” Oswald felt a small wave of apprehension creep up on him. “I checked the safe house I loaned him. His things are still there.” The wave grew a bit more… “We have plans. Made them before I left.” 

          Shit. Does Victor know I stabbed the damn idiot? Is he waiting for me to confess? Might as well come clean. “He disappointed me.”

           “You think he's avoiding me because I got him the job and he fucked it up? Nah. That's not a thing that would phase Wendy. He's a Pollyanna kind of person.”

          Wendy? “I have no idea who Pollyanna is, Victor. When I said he disappointed me, I meant that I terminated him.” 

           Comprehension crossed Zsasz's face. “Are you saying you killed Wendell?”

           “I may have stabbed him, twice, in anger.”

           “You  stabbed my boyfriend.” Victors voice had gone flat and his face was unreadable.

            Boyfriend?! Fuck. I'm dead. “I didn't know you were dating.” He probably would have still stabbed him but Oswald would have made an effort not to kill him for Zsasz's sake. “I'm sorry, Victor.”

            “It's my fault. I should have told him not to stand too close when you're pissed off.” Victor pulled out his phone and shot off a text to the girls. “I’m going to check the hospital then…”

            “What?” This was not the retaliation Oswald expected. Perhaps he wants to go to the morgue to say his goodbyes, promise to avenge him something dramatic. 

            Victor gave Oswald a grin, “You’re bad at making sure people are dead, Boss.” He skipped out of the office leaving an indignant Penguin. It's not fair to use Fish and Galavan as examples of failed kills, he had no way of knowing some idiot would bring them back from the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a kudos. If you love it let me know. If you hate it let me know politely what could be improved.


End file.
